Love at First Sight
by Veggie's2Princess
Summary: This is pretty unique and different, so if u like different stories, this is for ya. Dedicated to my girl Marron. Mirai Trunks/Marron and Normal Trunks/Pan. Please dont flame this just cause it has Mirai Trunks and Marron as a couple. I didnt make Marron
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~Love at First Sight~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or DBZ. It is all the wonderful work of Akira Toriyama and Anime.  
A/N: Hey, I decided that I should start a new story because maybe some of you people are getting sick of "The Forgotten Saiyan" but don't worry, I'm going to finish that while I'm working on this. The name of this story is kind of cheesy but I've got a couple of tricks up my arm. Okay, first and foremost, this is a Mirai Trunks and normal Trunks story, so they are both in the same time zone. Marron likes normal Trunks and so does Pan. When Mirai Trunks comes around, a lot of things change. Marron starts liking M. Trunks and Pan sticks to the normal one. At first there might be some fighting between them, but don't worry. In other words this story is a Mirai Trunks/Marron & Trunks/Pan fic. There might be a couple of hints of G/B, also but not too much. Please all of you Marron haters, I know most of the reason you probably hate her is because she might come off as a dumb blonde who likes Trunks a little too much, but please still read this, it might be different. Dedicated to my oldest homey EveeDaFox, also know as Marron. THIS IS FOR YOU!! The ages are altered so Trunks is 18, Goten is 18, Bra is 17, Marron is 17 and Pan is 16 1/2. M. Trunks is 25 years old.  
  
Pan and Bra arrived at their normal lunch table just in time, because Trunks and Goten had just broke into the room. Bra took her seat next to Goten and Pan and Pan took hers' next to Bra and Trunks. Trunks sat next to Goten, and vise versa. All four teens un-capsulated their food and stared at it hungrily. Within seconds their animal like hunger took over and they devoured their food. Trunks finished up, then Bra, then Pan nut Goten was still eating all of his food, Chichi packed him the most. They sat around in silence when finally Goten finished. He burped really loudly and Bra smacked his arm while Trunks and Pan snickered. They walked out of the cafeteria and into the field of Orange Star High.   
"Hey Bra, do you wanna spar??" Pan asked anxiously. Right when they had reached the open field Trunks and Goten had taken flight to spar. Bra looked up and thought about it.   
"You know I can't fly too well right? I'll train with you if we stay on the ground." Bra said. Pan nodded vigorously, at least she's get some practice.   
"I'm not the best fighter either, so I might not be as good as Oniichan, although I still might be able to kick your saiyan booty." Bra said with a wicked dive towards Pan, who dodged. Pan raised her eyebrow.  
"Bring it on "Princess." Pan said sarcastically as they started throwing quick punches and kicks at each other. They took it slow at first but then speeded up.   
"Not bad tomboy." Bra said taking a quick break. Pan smirked.  
"Not too bad yourself snob." Pan knew that Bra wouldn't take it personally. It was just something they both did to energize their fighting. They again started a series of fierce battle.   
Meanwhile in the air Trunks and Goten were fighting quickly and majestically. The human eye couldn't see them and they threw small blasts at each other, they couldn't fight really roughly or the principle would call home. They flew around each other swiftly and threw some nice hard punches, usual the other would duck and do a counter attack. They pulled apart to breathe a bit.  
"You still suck Goten!" Trunks said slowly. Goten flew up to him and growled.  
"What are you talking about Pretty Boy??" They again lashed out at each other.   
Pan and Bra had decided that that was enough training for now and they would continue this session at C.C. where they could train in the Gravity Room if they got there first. Pan promised Bra a flying lesson so that they could start sparring in the air. Right before they walked off the field a blonde girl ran up to them.  
"Hey guys!! What's up??" Marron asked. Pan smiled and Bra rolled her eyes.  
"Aw Blondie, I was just going to say what a beautiful day it was......until you decided to show up." Bra said viciously. The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Get a life Bra!" Marron said. She shook hands with Pan and then looked up into the sky.  
"Hey is that Trunks and Goten? Boy do they get it on!! Gosh, they look even cuter in the sky!!" Marron giggled, but she had said the wrong thing in front of Pan and Bra. Bra shook her head.  
"Blondie, don't even think about it! Goten's mine!! And Oniichan is Pan's! So back off and go get one of those lousy human morons!" Bra spat at the girl. Marron raised her eyes at Pan.  
"So you like Trunks, huh?" Marron asked. Pan nodded slowly and looked down. Marron kept quiet.   
"You know, it's not like you two can control who those two like. I mean what if Goten likes me and Trunks doesn't even like Pan or me? How can you be sooooooo sure that they like you two?" Marron asked she wasn't about to lose a chance at both of the hot saiyans. Pan looked up, a deadly glare in her eyes.  
"Look Marron, I don't have anything against you alright, but if you keep that kind of negative talk up around me, I don't know what might happen. You can like Trunks all you want, I can't stop you, but we'll see who he chooses anyways alright?" With that said Pan turned around. Bra looked at Marron.  
"Great, now you've done it!! I was just about to ask her to come shopping with me too!!" Bra walked after Pan, and both left Marron alone. Marron sighed and looked back into the air.  
"I don't want to fight Pan, I mean I don't have to really, I wish there were more of you, Trunks. Too bad that you are a one of a kind type of guy." Marron sighed and walked back up the steps to the cafeteria. Trunks looked down to the ground. He was sweating and beads of moisture dripped down his muscular face. Goten was also sweating like a pig, so they decided to stop the training and head home. School was over for them anyways, their last class had ended before lunchtime. They landed and Trunks looked around.  
"Hey I could've sworn I heard Marron, Bra and Pan-chan!" Trunks looked around him self. Goten nodded.  
"Yeah, I kinda sensed Bra and Pan earlier when they were sparring then I sensed Marron too." Goten also looked around but shrugged.  
"Oh well, let's head to C.C. before the girls get there first and we have to wait for the Gravity Room." Goten and Trunks headed into the sky again, soaring towards C.C.   
Pan and Bra were already at C.C. having left school before Trunks and Goten. They looked behind them and Pan felt Trunks and Goten. They hurried into the gravity room, thankfully Vegeta wasn't in there. Once inside the gravity room they did a series of warm ups.  
"Hmm, I wonder what Daddy's doing, I mean he's in here most of the time!!" Bra said while doing jumping jacks. Pan shrugged and looked out of the window.  
"He's probably arguing with Bulma-san or something, you know your parents!!" Pan stretched her arms and legs out. When they finished, Pan turned the gravity up a couple of notches, making it 100 times the normal gravity. Bra sighed and Pan asked her if it was too much, she shook her head and they started. Pan first asked Bra to levitate as high as she could. Bra did as told and Pan flew up to her.   
"Now don't really think about the height of your body or anything like that and relax, pretend you're not even 6 feet off the ground." She said. Bra concentrated, while relaxing. She started to go up a bit and Pan smiled.   
"Good, now just try and do what we always do on the ground. It's actually easier in the air you know??" Pan let Bra take some easy punches and then they started their session.   
  
Marron sighed, she was on her bed thinking. Ever since they were little, Marron, Bra, and Pan had always been friends. They always did stuff together and they were often called inseparable. But ever since damned puberty hit and Trunks started turning into a handsome prince instead of a goofball, Pan and Bra started to drift away from Marron. Bra started finding Goten attractive and pretty soon they didn't even call her anymore. She felt her tears building up and her anger also.  
"Damn life!! Damn Trunks!! Damn hormones!! God, why can't it be like old times??" Marron felt her tears growing hotter in her eyes. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She took a deep breath.  
"*Sniff*....It's not like I can control that I think he's hot *he as in Trunks* it just happens!! I wish Pan wouldn't take it so seriously, but I can see where she's coming from!! It's not fair for us that Kami decided that Vegeta and Goku couldn't have anymore fine ass sons!!" She let her tears flow down her cheek, they flushed her face up. She sniffed again.  
"It's all their Trunks and Goten fault!! I mean, Bra and Pan were my bestest friends in the whole world and because of them we are always on each other's case!! *Sniff* Dende, if you're listening, please make some other strong gorgeous hunk come into my life......*Sniff* at least Pan and I don't have to fight!! It's soooooooo retarded, yet it hurts so badly!!" Marron closed her moist eyes. Her tears drying slowly onto her face, forming small streaks. She closed her eyes and slowly sleep drifted over her.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked out of his C.C. flying machine. He was again crossing the river of time. He sighed. It was about time he didn't have to deal with all of the damned problems of his dimension! When he saw the opening at the other end he put his machine in hyper drive, blasting into the open sky. He smirked, the first thing he'd do was visit his mother and father. Then maybe he could go see Gohan.  
"Here I am." He said quietly, C.C. was coming quickly into view. He landed a bit far from C.C. as to not arise so much attention. People stared at him wildly and he directed his eyes towards the ground. His purple jacket still had the C.C. symbol on it, every year Mirai Trunks had his mother sewn any other one on it. He grinned when he saw that the Gravity Room was being occupied. 'So Father still loves to train, huh? I wonder if he's still angry about Goku, although I doubt it.' Thought Mirai Trunks. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Inside he could hear his mother and father yelling at each other. She was telling him to open up the door and he was telling her to do it 'your own god damned self!' Mirai Trunks smirked. At least they were more verbal with each other. Last time he had came here, his father didn't even think twice about his mother. M. Trunks slowly opened the door, sensing that it would take forever if he didn't. He peeked a look inside and smiled quietly. It looked more improved since the last time he had been there, but he wasn't fully healthy at that time either. His mother walked slowly up to the door and opened it fully when she had seen a glistening pair of eyes that she most certainly recognized. When she saw whom it was she squealed delightedly. M. Trunks looked down and Bulma hugged him tightly.  
"TRUNKS!! AWWWWW, look at how big and strong my son has gotten!! You look so mature!! Well, aren't you going to give me a hug??" Bulma again hugged him tightly, this time he put his strong arm around her, slightly. He smiled and she pushed him into the house.   
"How's life in your dimension been? I hope you took good care of those androids! Well, how am I....I mean the future me?? Oh, just look at you!! My son is soooooo handsome!!" Bulma put her arms around his face and his blue eyes became softer. He smiled kind of shyly and Bulma giggled.  
"Uh.....Mom's....I mean....you're fine, mom. The androids are long gone!!" Mirai Trunks looked up and was very surprised when he saw his father's hard brown eyes staring at him. He blinked and looked down. Bulma, sensing the tension between the two stepped in between them. She looked at Mirai Trunks with an apologetic sigh.  
"Your Father hasn't changed one bit!! He's still as stubborn as before!!" Mirai Trunks chuckled and Vegeta scowled. He looked at his Mirai son.   
"Father." M. Trunks whispered, as though a ton of memories had just exploded in his mind, flooding his every thought. He held out his hand for his father to shake. Vegeta sighed.   
"Welcome Brat." He shook hands with Mirai Trunks quickly then walked away. Mirai Trunks smiled and Bulma's eyes widened.  
"Aww! Vegeta shook your hand!!" M. Trunks shrugged.  
"We've grown an understanding I guess." He shrugged again making Bulma giggle.  
"Your so handsome and quiet!!" She directed him towards the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry??" Bulma asked while getting out the pots. M. Trunks nodded, he sat down, a question suddenly popping into his head.  
"If Father isn't training, then who's in the Gravity Room??" M Trunks asked curiously. Bulma turned around and shook her head.  
"Well, let's find out shall we??" Bulma said, M Trunks waited patiently.  
"TRUNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!! GOOTTTTTEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" She yelled. M Trunks looked at her, she giggled and whispered, "I meant the other Trunks." M Trunks chuckled and heard another very similar voice yelling. His eyes widened when he recognized the voice to be......his own!!   
"WHAT MOM??" Trunks yelled. Goten and he was both in his room playing games.  
"Never mind son!! Forget it!" Bulma yelled. Trunks yelled, "alright," and Bulma watched M Trunks' eyes glisten.   
"You should see yourself....I mean....you know. Your so immature, but the ladies love you!" Bulma giggled and touched M Trunks crimson cheek. He blushed.  
"I just seem quiet. I'm not this mature acting at home....I mean....whatever." M Trunks sighed, he wondered what this dimension Trunks was like. Bulma put a very big dish of food in front of him and he thanked her. She told him to eat it while it was still warm and he dug into it. He was finished in only a matter of seconds. Bulma put the dishes away and sat next to him.   
"Oh, I forgot to answer your question! I think maybe Bra and Pan-chan are in the Gravity Room." Bulma said casually. M Trunks raised his eyebrow. Bulma chuckled.  
"Your little sister and her best friend are probably in there sparring."  
M Trunks abruptly nodded, "Oh yeah!!" Making Bulma laugh.  
"You can go over there if you'd like." She watched him think about. 'He looks so much like Vegeta when he does that!' She thought. He looked at her curiously.  
"She wont freak out if she sees me right? I mean, my dimension Bra says that one Trunks is a burden and if she ever met the other, she'd probably die of a heart attach." M Trunks said it seriously, but Bulma started to laugh.  
"Hahahahaha! Sure does sound a lot like this Bra! No, I don't think Bra will freak out, we've told her a lot about you." Bulma walked with M Trunks towards the Gravity Room. She heard Pan and Bra sparring, they sounded like they were really working hard. Indeed our two saiyan girls were working out their favorite moves and kicks. They were in the air, so when Bulma pushed the enter button, the two immediately stopped and levitated down. At first they thought it was Trunks and Goten, but when they heard Bulma, they relaxed. M Trunks saw the teenage girl with blue hair that resembled his dimension Bra so much and her friend Pan. Pan was really pretty and she looked strong.   
"Hey Mom......Wow! Who's the older Trunks look alike??" Bra said, she didn't really realize that it was Mirai Trunks. Pan stared at the hunky, yet older version of Trunks. She elbowed Bra and whispered into her ear. M Trunks laughed at this and Bulma looked at her daughter with a funny look. Bra immediately looked surprised and her eyes widened. She walked up to M Trunks and felt his muscles then looked at his face. All the while M Trunks stood still. Bra giggled and stuck out her hand.  
"Hey Mirai Oniichan!!" Bra smiled warmly when her Mirai brother shook her hand and grinned.   
"Hi Bra." He said, his husky voice making Pan and Bra want to giggle.  
"Wow, you have a nice resemblance to Oniichan.....except your actually cute!" Bra said wickedly, her and Pan laughed. Bulma shook her head and asked the girls to show M Trunks around the Gravity Room while she went to go get some food for the picnic she had just thought of.   
"Will you be okay with the girls?" Bulma asked her son. He nodded and she smiled, then left. Pan stuck out her hand also.   
"Hi, I'm Pan Son. You might know my Dad, he's Gohan." She said. M Trunks' eyes widened again.  
"Wow! Gohan has a kid already!! Man! How is he?" M Trunks said while shaking Pan's hand. Pan grinned and nodded.  
"Daddy's great! He'll be happy to know you've come to visit." Pan and Bra showed M Trunks how to start the gravity machine and other stuff. Soon it would be time for the picnic and Gohan and the whole Son family would be there. Marron and her family would also be there. Trunks would finally get to see his Mirai self, and M Trunks sees a girl like no other. Vegeta would also be there, watching his son and Mirai son carefully.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: What did you think?? I hope you like it!! Look, I know many people hate T/M fanfic.s but this isn't one and it is different. Please review!! REVIEW!! Tell me what you thought, there will be a second chapter. ^_^  
TO MARRON: Hey, I'm sorry if you'd have liked it better for normal Trunks to be with you, but I just thought since you and Mirai Trunks are closer in age that it would seen cute. You still get a hunk right! Well, I hope you like it!!   
M Trunks is Mirai Trunks, sorry if that got confusing!! Normal Trunks will just be written as Trunks.  
PEACE EASY!-Veggie's_2_Princess   



	2. 

~*~Love at First Sight 2~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character on DBGT and I don't own DBGT or DBZ. Duh, this wouldn't be on fanfiction.net if I did own it!  
A/N: Hey, I'd just like to say that I LOVE GT TRUNKS!! Please don't think I am dogging him in any type of way. He's to loveable to be dogged by me! Many people thought I was dissing Trunks, but don't worry. There is plenty of T/P in this story, along with MT/M. It's an unusual story where Trunks and Pan pair up and Mirai Trunks sees Marron. He really likes her, but does he know whose daughter she is...........?? -Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
Trunks burst through the kitchen doors when he sniffed food, his stomach was growling. He had his arms around Pan, they hadn't conformed it, but they acted like a couple. Goten was right behind him, his arm around Bra's waist. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the figure in front of them. The figure was tall and muscular, he had lavender hair and clothes that had the C.C. symbol on them. The figure turned around, he had a slight smile on his face and Pan could tell that he had been laughing along side Bulma. The figure's smile was swept off his face in a moment and a wide, amazed expression started to spread like a wild fire across his face. Bulma coughed and looked at her sons, or son, or whatever.  
"Trunks.....this is Mirai Trunks and he's from a different time zone." Bulma said slowly. Pan waved her hand in front of Trunks when he didn't blink or answer. He shook his head and blinked several times. M Trunks still looked on in amazement.   
"Hi.....uh....Trunks." M Trunks said slowly, he stuck out his hand and gulped. Trunks looked exactly like him, in a weird young way. Trunks looked at M Trunks, unable to get over the fact that a person who looked exactly like him, spoke like him, and had everything almost the same as him, was standing in front of him self. He absentmindedly shook his hand.  
"Hi.....Mirai Trunks." Trunks said, finally realizing that he looked kind of stupid with his mouth lying open and his eyes almost popping out of his eyes. The two looked at each other, seeing their past and future forms. Pan looked between Trunks and M Trunks. Bra looked at Goten, who looked at the two and blinked.   
"Bra, if those two were wearing the same outfit, they'd totally confuse me." Goten whispered quietly. Bra giggled and nodded. She hugged Goten who put his arm around her. She put her head on his chest slowly.   
"Guys, don't act so amazed to see yourselves!" Bulma snapped her hands in front of M Trunks and Trunks. They nodded and shook themselves out of the shock.   
"Trunks, honestly what did you think you'd look like when you were older?" Pan whispered into Trunks' ear. Trunks grinned and looked at Pan with a smirk.  
"I don't know, but seeing your Mirai form is pretty amazing. I wonder what you'd look like.....as beautiful as now? Nah, no girl can look as beautiful as my baby.......your amazing Panny." Trunks whispered back with a slight grin. Pan blushed and hugged him. Trunks looked back at M Trunks and, sensing that he was a bit uneasy, started to talk to him. Soon Mirai Trunks, Pan, and Trunks were all talking happily with Goten and Bra. Bulma smiled at them all and ushered them outside, so at least they could enjoy some of the fresh air. They all walked out into the back. They walked around, soon their guests would arrive.  
  
Marron woke up sleepily. She looked around and immediately felt a rush of stress hit her. She sighed and closed her eyes. A quiet knock made Marron open her eyes. She got up slowly and walked to her locked up door. Her mother was standing behind the door with a smile.  
"Hey honey, Bulma's holding a picnic and we were invited. Uh, I just wanted to let you know so you could get ready." #18 smiled and walked back into her husband and her room. Marron closed her door and sat on her bed glumly.   
"Well....Even though Bra and Pan think I am trying to steal their crushes and they might even dislike me, I'm going to try and be cool with them. Who knows maybe I'll see some cute guy or something.....though I doubt it with my luck." Marron got up and looked through her closet. She got her clothes and jumped into the closet. Something about the warm water rushing onto her made her feel a bit better and more relaxed. She got out of the steamy shower and quickly slipped on her pair of knee knickers. She pulled on her black shirt that said, "Lovable!" She combed her hair and put it up. She pulled on her sneakers and a few bracelets. She went downstairs and waited patiently while her father and mother came downstairs. In a few moments, the whole family was on their way to C.C. and Marron sat anxiously.   
  
Vegeta watched silently as Bulma set up the tables and food. He had been pushed out of his Gravity Room earlier, just to get ready for this foolish human get together. He watched as all of his Brats, *including M Trunks* ran around childishly. He smirked when Bra giggled and yelled at Trunks, she had said that if he messed with her then she'd tell "Daddy" and he'd kick his ass. While Vegeta watched the Brats, M Trunks had glanced up at him and for a brief second their eyes met. Vegeta had looked deep into the eyes that he had seen so many times, yet only about twice. The moment was strong and Vegeta nodded, understanding that his Mirai son wanted peace and accepted his honorary father, and his stubborn attitude. They had both looked away then, their quiet, unusual personalities unable to stand each other's tough glance any longer. Vegeta leaned up against his tree, staring around with a bored expression. Bra ran up to him and crossed her arms expectantly. Vegeta's badass attitude was lost for a moment.  
"Daddy!! Come on, let's go eat and talk to everyone!!" Bra smiled warmly at her favorite *and only* Daddy.  
"Brat, I don't want to join your pathetic picnic or whatever. I am fine here." He looked at Bra, his scowl leaving his face for only a couple of moments. Bra nodded and sighed.  
"Oh Daddy! Fine, if you want to be like that, then go ahead, but you're missing out!!!" She said while running towards the others. She stuck out her tongue and smiled. Vegeta looked on, keeping a steady on M Trunks.  
  
Marron breathed a sigh of nervousness when she walked around the C.C. building to her favorite backyard in the whole world. She blinked when she saw everyone. She saw Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan all standing talking. Bulma and the woman were all chatting as normal. The men were all to one side, also gossiping about fighting or something. She felt a bit unsure, but #18 and her made their way to the ladies. Everyone smiled when they saw the two. Marron again quickly scanned the area and her eyebrows burrowed. Her mind stopped for a second.  
"What......I just saw Trunks a second ago and he was with Pan and them.....how did he get over by Goku so quickly? And why is Vegeta staring at him so curiously? Wait......Ok I just saw Trunks......is my eye sight okay?" She mumbled quietly. Bulma looked at her and chuckled.   
"Hey Marron!! No, your eyes haven't mistaken you......Mirai Trunks just came to visit." She said it casually but Marron looked at her bewildered.   
"Whoa! Uh....so that other Trunks....the one that's by my Dad is....he's Mirai Trunks?" Marron looked at Mirai Trunks with a slightly shaken look. Then she immediately smiled, a very bright light bulb had just clicked on over her head.  
"What's wrong Marron?" Bulma asked confusedly. Marron shook her head, she had a very gleaming glisten in her eye, as though she had just thought of something that would destroy all of her worries. She ran all the way up to Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten. When she reached them, she smiled.  
"Hey guys!"   
Bra looked at her, but said hi. Pan smiled, even though she was tense around Marron, it didn't mean that she had to be rude. Besides Marron wasn't bad. Goten nodded and Trunks shook her hand.   
"Look Pan, Bra I'm sorry for everything that happened at school and everywhere else." Marron said slowly, she looked into Pan and Bra' s eyes and brightened when she saw them smile back.   
"It's cool Marron. I am sorry about the whole bitchy attitude. It's just, I guess I like Trunks so much that if I think that people are trying to get even close to him, I get all wacko." Pan smiled and kissed Trunks slowly on the cheek. He grinned, normally this would have made Marron a bit uneasy but this time it was different. Trunks and Pan started to talk about stuff, even though they were together and kissed once in a while, they were friends first and their relationship came after their tight friendship.  
"Yeah Blondie, we're sorry.....I just cant stop calling you Blondie for some weird reason!" Bra said. Marron nodded and excused herself. She looked for Mirai Trunks and when she spotted him she ran all the way over there. When she was just a few feet away she took a deep breath. She lightly tapped M Trunks on the shoulder.   
M Trunks felt a soft tap on his left shoulder, he turned around thinking it would be his mother. But the person he saw was definitely not his mother. M Trunks looked at Marron with a mixed look. His look was of surprise and amazement. This....this beautiful girl was amazingly pretty! He had never seen a girl with such beauty and grace before. He thought she was a definite babe in other words. He looked at her, then blinked realizing he had been practically drooling at this wonderful girl. Marron giggled and stuck out her hand friendly.   
"Hi Mirai Trunks, I'm Marron and it's really nice to meet you." Marron said sweetly. M Trunks smiled and shook her hand, he kept staring at her though, as if she was the only person around.   
"So what's up? I've heard lots of things about you." Marron said, slowly starting a conversation. M Trunks nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess Mom and Dad....I mean...this dimension Mom and Dad, have told a lot of people about me." M Trunks said. Marron nodded.  
"Okay, so you've met Trunks and everyone already?" Marron asked, M Trunks nodded.  
"You're not all that talkative I can tell. I am, I talk way too much, and maybe it is just something in the genes or something. I mean, look at Vegeta over there!" Marron said chuckling as they looked at Vegeta standing at his tree, barely listening to what Goku was telling him.  
"Well, I am talkative, but it's just I'm not really used to this dimension or everyone around here. In my time zone, I'm a lot less shy, or whatever." M Trunks said. Marron nodded.  
"It must be really weird seeing your other form and stuff, I mean if I saw a Mirai Marron I'd probably freak out or something!" Marron said. M Trunks chuckled.   
"Yeah, you should have seen Trunks! *M Trunks laughs out loud* You know Marron, you seem like a pretty nice girl." M Trunks replied, making Marron smile.   
"Thanks M Trunks, you know, you're seem sweet and cool yourself. Maybe....uh...ha...maybe we can like go out sometime while you're still around or something?" Marron said quietly, she looked at M Trunks face and noticed truly gorgeous he was. M Trunks smirked.  
"You know what Marron, I'd love to!" He said, then Gohan shouted over to M Trunks and he looked at Marron.  
"I got to go, but....." M Trunks grinned as Marron handed him her number and smiled.   
"You can call me." She whispered and then watched as he nodded while walking back towards the guys. Marron grinned and jumped up.   
"Yay!" She whispered then looked left and right and walked away formally. Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten all watched this from their spot. Pan smiled.  
"Well, at least Marron will be happy now. And at least I get my honey." Pan whispered as Trunks kissed her lovingly on the lips. Pan was like the happiest person ever because she had finally been able to be with whom she loved most and desired. Trunks was equally as happy to finally be able to be with his mate and enjoy the time they spent together. Pan deepened their kiss and found it amazing to stare into his clear beautiful eyes. Bra and Goten watched them, then decided to follow their activity and dived into their own wonderful kiss. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks and he smirked.   
"Let's go play some football." He said. Pan nodded and they both went to play their favorite *other than fighting* activity. Goten and Bra went into the house to.....uh.....do whatever they felt like it!! Marron walked up to her mom and hugged her tightly. #18 looked at her confused.   
"What was that for?" #18 asked. Marron shrugged and walked away, leaving #18 even more confused.   
"Teenagers!"  
M Trunks was talking to Gohan, but half of his thoughts were being interrupted by the sweet memory of Marron. A dreamy look came across his face and Gohan chuckled.   
"Uh, Trunks?" Gohan said. He never ever said Mirai Trunks of M Trunks, it just felt awkward to him. M Trunks snapped out of his trance and apologized to Gohan. He shook his head, and Gohan laughed.   
"It's alright, I have a teenage daughter who does the same thing!" Gohan said.  
Soon everyone at C.C. said their goodbyes and were off. M Trunks was now sitting at the oval dinner table with Trunks to his left, Bulma to his right, and Vegeta right in front of him and Bra sat in between Vegeta and Trunks. They all sat in silence for a while, the silence slowly turning awkward. Vegeta coughed.  
"Woman, can you bring the food already?" Bulma rolled her eyes, but got up to get the food.   
"So M Trunks, how long do you plan on staying here?" Bra asked curiously. M Trunks shrugged.  
"Maybe around a week or so, as long as it's okay with all of you." M Trunks watched as Trunks and Bra nodded vigorously and Bulma said he was more than welcomed to stay there forever. M Trunks looked at his father, who sat quietly, with his arms crossed over his chest in a stance that even the mightiest king wouldn't have been able to up state. M Trunks waited patiently, for some reason Vegeta was more curious in M Trunks. Vegeta gave the slightest nod of his head, one that surely Bra, Trunks, and Bulma would have never caught, but M Trunks caught it because he had been watching Vegeta so closely. M Trunks sighed a big deep breath of relief. He smiled at Vegeta. Soon Bulma brought the food and everybody ate quickly. Bulma showed M Trunks his room. He now lay in his bed, holding the napkin that Marron had written her number on. He sighed and looked at the phone impatiently. He sighed and grabbed it. He stared at it in his hands then started to dial.   
Marron sat in her bed, she was so jumpy and she didn't know what it was, but it was keeping her from sleep. She looked around tiredly. Then she sat up quickly. 'Wow, I think it's M Trunks that is keeping me from falling asleep! Gosh, he's fine!!' Thought Marron. She sighed happily. Then she abruptly yelped when the phone suddenly rang. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.  
"Hello??" Marron said curiously.   
M Trunks blinked and then shook his head sheepishly. He gulped and then smiled wryly.   
"Uh...hello?? Marron?" Mirai Trunks said slowly. Marron grinned and immediately changed her voice from dull to excite. M Trunks smiled, then relaxed.   
"Hey M Trunks, what's up?"  
"Nothing much. I just couldn't fall asleep and I thought that you wouldn't be able to either, so I decided to call!"  
"Cool. Well, you guessed right, I'm having a hard time falling asleep." Marron said.  
"Oh. Well....uh..:cough: uh...I was..." M Trunks struggled to say the words he really wanted, so Marron helped him out.  
"M Trunks, are you trying to ask me out? Because I think you need some help if you are," Marron said while giggling. M Trunks blushed from the other side of the line and nodded, then noticing that Marron was on the phone, he answered her.  
"Uhh, *This is all said with a slight blush from M Trunks' part* yeah Marron. I wanted to ask you out, that's it. You're.....Uh.....good at recognizing....these types of things! So.....uh.....when do you like, wanna go out??" M Trunks said nicely. He really seemed like a quiet young man, but inside he was full of funny jokes and life. Marron smiled, 'FINALLY!' She thought.  
"Um, Friday night sounds good. Is that okay with your "busy" schedule?" Marron asked. M Trunks again nodded then mentally slapped himself.  
"Yeah, that's great!!" M Trunks said slowly. He cleared his throat.   
"So, what do you do for fun?" Marron asked curiously.   
"Well, let's start off with train and fight, or I swim and I like to go chill sometimes. I also like to watch movies and sometimes romantic stuff is cool, but other wise I'm mostly seen in the gravity room."  
"Cool! I like to swim, shop, I love any sports, and.....I like to hang out with my friends and going to the movies is really fun too!" Marron said.   
"Hey, I am sorry, but I G2G! Mom is telling me to get my rest so I wont be tired for tomorrow. I wonder what we're doing tomorrow. But oh well, BYE!" M Trunks said.   
"Alright, see you Friday!" Marron said.  
When M Trunks hung up the phone, he felt this weird feeling in his stomach. He patted his stomach reassuringly. 'You're either hungry or feeling some major emotions for this chic. Uh, let's go with choice #2! Besides! I just fed you!' M Trunks thought. He grinned. Marron was a very beautiful girl that liked him back and he could understand and just feel relaxed with. He smiled.   
"Finally a chic that I like likes me back!" M Trunks whispered. He turned off the light and slowly drifted to sleep, with a sweet memory of Marron in his mind.   
Marron sighed. He is so cool and sweet. I have to make him more comfortable around every1 though! The poor guy has had it tough. He just seems so mysterious, yet fun that I want to learn as much as possible about him. Marron grinned. Oh! I still have to go shopping for clothes that I am supposed to wear on Friday! Oh! I can't stop thinking about that handsome hunk!! Marron moved around happily and then settled down in her warm bed. She closed her eyes and slowly a nice comforting dream swept her thoughts up.   
  
Trunks held Pan in his arms and watched her figure. She had been sleeping for about 3 hours now and Trunks had been staring at her for the past 3 hours also. She looked so peaceful and nice that he didn't have the heart to put her down and find his way to his own room. Something about her petite face and strong figure attracted him so badly that he thought he would have died without her. She seemed so tomboyish and rough before he had gotten past that layer of her. Now he could see, not just from the outside but from the inside too what a sweetheart that Pan really was inside. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. She mumbled something and moved her head closer to Trunks' chest. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He smiled as a dream of him and his girl Pan were locked in a closet together.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*The End For Now!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? OH, it took me a long time for this huh? Sorry to whoever has been waiting. I hope you guys REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! I tried to add as much T/P as I could! Please tell me if I should continue or not. I am planning on about 2 more chapters. Well, bye-LUV-Veggie's_2_Princess   



	3. Love at First Sight 3

Love at First Sight 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Akira Toriyama *Duh, he's the creator!! * Well, I own my story idea only.  
A/N: Hi! I know it's been ages since I've posted this story and it's other chapters, sorry my cousin just got married and I've been so busy with that. Well, now I'm all free and I hope you guys like this! Please REVIEW!! Review* Review* Review* Review* PLEASE REVIEW!!! Luvs-V2P....Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
M Trunks smiled as he felt the light wind grabbing at his long lavender hair. He was already in the air, trying to locate Marron's small home. He grinned when he spotted a tiny speck in the acres of land. He slowly began to fly forward. When he landed slightly on the moist ground he brushed off his jacket and pants, threw a breath mint in his mouth and began to move forward. He really liked this Marron girl, she was beautiful, nice and she seemed smart. He sighed and slowly began ringing the doorbell.   
Marron abruptly stopped combing her already combed hair when she heard her doorbell ringing. She gulped. 'Mirai Trunks....God, he's so fine! I can't believe I can at least have one version of Trunks!! Uh, here I go!!' Marron thought nervously and she watched her father open the door curiously.   
M Trunks looked at the short man standing in the doorway and swallowed his husky laughter. Krillin laughed and welcomed the burly figure in. M Trunks looked around the small neat home and sat down on the comfy couch.  
"Hello Mirai Trunks! It's a pleasure to again see you! My daughter should be out in no time." Krillin said cheerily. M Trunks nodded and shook Krillin's hand.  
"So how long are you going to be staying around??" Krillin asked.  
"Uh, I'm not sure, but I'm thinking around a week or 10 days." M Trunks said casually. Krillin nodded.  
"How's life at home? And how is everyone...I mean all the Mirai forms of the people in this dimension."   
"Life's nice. Everyone in my time is great, they are practically the same, except different...if that makes any sense at all! Well, they are all older and.....uh.." M Trunks grinned sheepishly making Krillin smile.  
"You don't seem that much different from this Trunks!"   
"That's 'cause I'm not."  
"Oh, haha!" Krillin chuckled. Right then Marron walked into the living room. M Trunks blinked and smiled. She had a beautiful Hawaiian dress on. It had very pretty red and yellow flowers on it. It showed off a nice bit of leg and it was perfect length for Marron. Marron had her hair down, with a small scarf around her neck. She smiled at M Trunks and he blushed looking towards the floor. Krillin looked between the two and chuckled.  
"How cute!" Krillin whispered, making Marron roll her eyes. M Trunks turned to Krillin.  
"Well, I...I guess we should be on our way then." He gestured Marron towards the door and she walked up to him. They waved to Krillin and were about to go out the door when.......  
"WAAAIIITTTT!!!" #18 shouted. She ran through the kitchen door, expecting to see some human taking her daughter out, but instead she found......  
Marron gasped realizing that his mother and M Trunks weren't introduced. Krillin's eyes widened, he too just figured that M Trunks might have a tiny winy problem with who Marron's mother was. #18 looked at M Trunks. He looked the same as when he had come years ago to help with the fighting against....her. She gulped and looked at Marron uncomfortably. M Trunks stood with his mouth hanging open and his eyes focused on the android. They looked at each other, eyes locked on one another.   
"Uh.....Mirai Trunks....meet....my mom....android 18...." Marron mumbled and looked at his reaction. M Trunks looked at the floor quietly. Even though he really had absolutely nothing against this android 18, he still felt rather uneasy around her presence, and he REALLY felt weird taking her daughter out on a date and finding her attractive.   
"Uh...hi...18," M Trunks coughed out, he didn't look up. #18 stared at him.  
"Hello." #18 said, he walked straight back into the kitchen. Krillin looked at Marron and motioned for them to go ahead and go now. Marron sighed and took M Trunks' hand. M Trunks stiffened but once he looked into Marron's eyes he calmed down. They walked outside and M Trunks wrapped his arms around Marron quietly and they began to levitate. M Trunks didn't look at Marron while flying so Marron decided to speak to him. She, too, wrapped her arms around his neck, making him look at her slowly. M Trunks swallowed and then began to slow down.   
"I know that must have been kind of uneasy for you, and I'm sorry if my Mom offended you in any way." Marron said slowly while sighing. M Trunks looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"It's okay, I just felt like everything I was doing was wrong, I mean I was in her home and....I was taking her daughter out.....it just feels weird." M Trunks shook his head. Marron put a hand on his face slowly.  
"Trunks..." Marron sighed.  
"Mirai Trunks.....M Trunks remember. I just don't think that either your Mom or me are used to being around each other. I mean, I killed her and your Uncle in my time....it definitely isn't...isn't...I don't know." M Trunks said slowly. Marron put both of her hands on his chin, making him look at her face.  
"Fine....Mr. Mirai Trunks. Listen, my Mom isn't the same woman or android that you fought and killed in your time! Please, don't feel so awkward. She's a different being, please don't feel weird around her. I know you're not used to her but please.....for me....try to forget the fact that you had the battle of your life with the Mirai her." Marron said, she looked to the ground far below and sighed. M Trunks watched her and tightened his grip on her. She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, even though she'd only know him for like 8 hours, she felt nice being close to him. He levitated to the ground when they reached the city. He let go of Marron and took her hand instead, letting the whole android 18 thing be forgotten....until later. Marron gladly took his hand and they both walked towards the theatre.  
  
Pan and Trunks walked into the theatre holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other.  
"I'm so glad we could get out of that Kami forsaken house!! It's about time we finally went out on a date!" Pan whispered into Trunks' ear. Trunks nodded. Trunks sat in his seat, followed by Pan. Pan looked at the setting.  
"Trunks, this isn't a movie is it? It looks more like a play or opera." Pan said with a wrinkled brow. Trunks smirked.  
"It's a boring play, and I didn't bring you here to watch it," he said while staring into her confused eyes. Suddenly Pan giggled and kissed his cheek lightly.   
"Oh, I get it," she whispered while smiling. Trunks put his enormous arm around Pan's small shoulder and snuggled closer to her.  
  
Marron looked at the beautiful stage, she gasped. There were vivid colors of velvety burgundy, royal blue and majestic green. She looked at it admiringly and snuggled closer to M Trunks' arms. M Trunks smiled.  
`"So, since our show isn't about to start all to soon, let's talk. What do you do for fun?" M Trunks asked. Marron thought about it.  
"I like to go shopping, I like sports, and I also like to get good exercise." Marron said quietly while biting her lip. Mirai Trunks smiled down at her warmly.   
"That's cool. I love to train and fight. I also like to just chill and go out to explore." He said quietly. Marron smiled.  
"You seem so understanding. I mean, when I met you, I felt like I was meeting a one in a million type a guy. I guess it's pretty hard to meet somebody who is sweet, nice, understanding and humble at the same time. I mean, in your time you saved our world from total destruction after there was no other hope, and you act so down to Earth about it. That says something, for sure, and I'd totally love to be that kind of guy's girlfriend." Marron said while blushing deeply. She didn't look directly into M Trunks' eyes, because she thought she'd totally melt if she did. M Trunks smirked and pulled her closer to him.  
"Wow, that's just about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me....well there was this one girl who complimented me on my underwear.....but....nah, just kidding, but that was really sweet of you Marron. Thanks. You're a beautiful human being too, don't forget that. I'd love to be together! Although you have to understand, we are from two totally different time zones!" He smiled into her beautiful blue eyes, and sensing the importance of the moment, pulled her face closer to his muscular face. He put his strong, warm arms around her protectively and felt her breathing grow intense. He moved his face only inches from hers and looked into her eyes. He saw something he had never seen before. It was a look of utmost understanding and love, he was shocked that somebody that was so beautiful, could actually like him back. Marron starred into his dreamy eyes, she totally lost sense of being in a public place. She looked deep beyond his tough figure and quiet remarks, she looked deeper into his soul. M Trunks slowly leaned closer and closer to Marron.....until....Marron closed her eyes, sensing that this would be a very special moment. She felt M Trunks' soft moist lips touch hers tenderly and she immediately loved it. She had never been caressed so lovingly or deeply. With that soft kiss, M Trunks felt the tingles, he licked his lips in anticipation. 'God, she is so perfect for me!' He thought with a slight smile that could knock out a teenage girl any day. Marron slowly pulled away from her glorious little moment of love and stared into M Trunks' big blue-crystal eyes and could almost see them dancing around in excitement. She smiled shyly and hugged him. M Trunks sighed, 'Now, all I have to do is take her to my dimension......'  
  
Trunks looked at the play actors and the story line and sighed uncomfortably, making Pan giggle hysterically. He looked at her and pulled her close to him.  
"Are you laughing at me?" He asked warningly. Pan raised her eyebrows in defense and shrugged casually, making Trunks feel determined.  
"Nobody messes with Trunks Vegeta Briefs....and gets away with it," he said huskily, trying to intimidate Pan. Pan looked at him and rolled her light eyes.  
"Actually, I've seen Bra-Chan do it a lot of times, and I am pretty sure you can't do anything about it." Pan said challenging Trunks. Sure enough Trunks looked at her with a sly grin.  
"Don't make me do something about it."   
"Oh really? Don't try and be Mr. Toughie with me!" Pan whispered as the graceful curtains lifted and the glittery play background slithered out behind it. Trunks grabbed Pan's wrists and looked at her with a smirk. She scowled and looked at him with a confused look.  
"What are you going to do?" Pan whispered. Trunks shrugged.   
"I'm going to teach you a good lesson, that you shouldn't forget." Trunks whispered back, his voice carrying huskily into Pan's sensitive ears, making them twitch. Trunks leaned forward and moved his face closer to Pan's face. Pan smiled when she noticed what he was doing.   
"I love you Pan." Trunks whispered romantically when their faces were only inches apart. Pan swallowed the knot that had been forming in her throat. She leaned closer to Trunks and right before they kissed said, "I love you too....Mr. Toughie!" She giggled then slowly fell into the passionate kiss. The two saiyans' kiss was very meaningful. Trunks loved Pan and Pan, of course, had loved Trunks for a very long time. They had been friends for about ever and know they could be mates, sharing each other's experiences. Trunks smelled Pan's rosy perfume and sighed. He had always loved the smell of violent red roses, and Pan smelled exactly like that today. Pan blushed, 'I wonder if he's thinking about my rosy perfume? I mean, I did buy it just because he loves the smell of roses...... huh! I am so madly in love.....it's so sad!" Pan said as she again felt herself being cursed by the mysterious and mesmerizing eyes of her lover.  
  
AND THE SHOW WENT ON.  
  
A/N: Oh, I am so sorry, it took me forever to write this chapter because I was so busy! I am really sorry! And this is really short, I know, I am in a total wave of writer's block and I don't know what to do. I am also running out of ideas, so ANYONE can email me about this. GKG_4_Life30@hotmail .com is my email address, please give me ideas. I love you all, thanks, OH AND REVIEW PLEASE!! Review!! Bye-Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
  



End file.
